


Beneficence

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [237]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8654299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Continuation of Vociferous. The dinner.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Red_Pink_Dots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 12/25/1999 for the word [Beneficence](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/12/25/beneficence).
> 
> beneficence  
> The practice of doing good; active goodness, kindness, or charity.  
> A charitable gift or act.
> 
> Continuation of [Levity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8587588), [Choler](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8605711), [Inure](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8613946), [Bonhomie](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8620333), [Land of Nod](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8630641), [Ineffable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8636638), and [Vociferous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8647783). At least we made it to the dinner?
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Beneficence

Gibbs rarely cooked for people including himself. Most of the time it was simply lack of time that prevented him from cooking, but there was also a selfish aspect to it. He only wanted to cook for people that meant something to him. He didn’t want it to be something any Tom, Dick, or Harry thought they could get from him. 

However, there were times that he made exceptions and provided a meal he’d cooked as a beneficence for some charity event. Tonight though, he was doing what he loved best. Cooking a meal for the people he loved with all his heart. 

Helping Palmer get DiNozzo settled, Gibbs pulled the food out of the oven where he’d left it to stay warm when he’d realized something was more wrong than he expected and went to snap Tony out of his funk. 

He set out one main dish and four side dishes. You’d think the main dish would be steak since it was what he was well known for, but he knew Tony preferred chicken and had done a mean pan-fried barbecue chicken especially for him. The sides were more simple.

You couldn’t have a home cooked meal without garlic mashed potatoes, so he’d made a huge heaping pile of them to be served up. Then he’d done a side of green bean almondine and finished it up with some lightly roasted corn on the cob. 

Knowing that Tony was still a bit in shock, Gibbs went ahead and dished his food for him. While they weren’t all Tony’s favorites there were enough of them for Tony to recognize how special the meal was. Gibbs then dished his own food and let Jimmy dish his.

Gibbs and Jimmy talked quietly amongst themselves as they ate, waiting for Tony to recover enough to be ready to speak about whatever was on his mind. Gibbs wished that he could still hold Tony’s hand, but didn’t want to prevent Tony from eating so just left his hand on the table close to Tony for now.

Tony was silently eating the food. Or as silently as he could given how good it was. He was pretty sure a moan or two had slipped past his lips despite his attempts to prevent them. After he’d devoured more than half his plate, Tony finally smiled at them. It was still one of his fake smiles, but at this point in time Gibbs and Palmer would take what they could get. “So tell me this whole story you promised me.”

Jimmy nodded and started out explaining things from his point of view with Gibbs occasionally butting in with a particular comment from his point of view, but mostly letting Jimmy explain. Tony still wasn’t sure about this. It still seemed a bit farfetched from his point of view, but he could see how serious Gibbs and Jimmy were and how much they wanted to make up for hurting him even unintentionally.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
